The Army of Chaos
by TheCreatorOfEverything
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone he cares about. The gods want to kill him, but the fates take him away and inform him that someone controlled the gods and campers to betray him. He must train with Chaos to save the gods from the primordials. Rated T for future violence. Pertemis.
1. Betrayal

**(A/N I decided to do a Choas and pertemis story because I like both of them. I am doing this to not get bored while I wait for permission to do a "gods read" of Blackjackxx's "Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos". As soon as I get permission, I'll probably abandon this, but will most likely return to it as soon as I'm done with "Gods Read 'Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos'". Flames are accepted because I like s'mores. And Hestia. She's the smartest of the immortals(excluding Athena, who was just pouting in the corner when I said that Hestia is the smartest immortal). On to the story!)**

**Percy POV**

Camp Half-Blood has changed a lot over the last year. With the Second Titan War and the Giant War over, there really wasn't anyone willing to start a war and monsters were scarce. Because of this, Half-Bloods were allowed to use portable technology. Almost everyone had a laptop. Some people had iPods or iPhones that they took on quests.

I flipped my computer open. I logged onto my fanfiction account. Not many people had them, and I was one of the few that did. I liked the fact that the site gave me possible futures. I could look at what I want to happen and know what events should lead up to it.

Right now, I was interested in the primordials. I typed "primordials" into the search. I narrowed the results to "Books" and "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". I proceeded to narrow down the results to "English" and choose me for a character. I added Chaos to the search query because I had too many results and got 49 rasults. Since I wanted something funny, I made the genre humor and got 4 results. The first was a story in wich the gods read something. Boring. The next one looked nice and was called "Percy Jackson and the Primordials". I opened the link. When I had read it all, I had a multitude of emotions swimming inside me.

I heard a scream from the boarder. I quickly put my armor on and ran towards where I thought the scream came from. I pulled out riptide. I saw a kid running from a hellhound. I quickly charged at the hellhound. Seeing me, the kid turned and took out a knife. I slashed the hound's head off. The kid then pushed me on the ground. Just at that moment, the rest of the campers arrived.

Chiron trotted to here and asked the kid "Who are you and what happened here?"

The kid replied "My name is Aiden Burimo and that kid," he points at me, "just sat there while I took on the minotaur."

Everyone looked at me in disgust.

Chiron said "I can't believe you did that, Perseus Jackson." I flinched ar my full name. And then Chiron walked away.

If you want me to tell you how I felt about the Burito kid, I will: I hated him.

The next event surprised my. Poseidon's symbol apeared above Aiden's head.

Then Poseidon appeared and said "I declare you my favorite son and give your riptide, Aiden." I walked away dejected. I went to my cabin and closed the door.

I looked at my laptop. Sighing, I opened it up again and went to a news site. The headline was "Couple Dies in Car Accident". When I looked at the picture and saw Sally and Paul in a car wreck. They were bloodied. I knew instantly that they had died.

Then, Mr. Burito **(A/N get the joke? Burimo-Burito! Sound alike!)** walked in and saw me with a laptop.

"Give me that!" he souted as he lunged at my laptop. I quickly punched him in the face. Poseidon flashed in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That kid," Aiden said pointing at me, "told me that he was a taitor to Gaea in the Giant War **(A/N is this a war against the giants or a realy big war? I know it's the former, but the latter sounds convincing, too.) **and said that I would not tell anyone. Then he punched me."

Poseidon was angry. He had a green aura around him.

"I disown you, Perseus Jackson, and call a council meeting about this betrayal." He said. He grabbed my arm and fashed us to the throne room. The council assembled.

"Ares, detain the traitor." Poseidon said pointing at me. Ares snapped his fingers. I was in celestial bronze chains.

"How do you know that he is a traitor?" asked Hades.

"I heard him admit it to my favorite son" Poseidon replied.

"I don't believe that he is guilty, but let's vote. All in favor of killing him?" Zeus said. Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Hera, Dionysus, and Ared raised their hands.

Zeus frowned and said "As much as I don't want to do this, the vote claims you as a traitor." He raised his bolt. There were three flashes of light.

"I would not do that Zeusy, unless you want us to cut your string?" Clotho spoke. The gods bowed.

"What should we do with this traitor?" Poseidon asked. Lachesis was about to respond when Aphrodite squealed. She waved her hand and an IM of Annabeth kissing Aiden Burito appeared.

I was heartbroken.

"Back to the matter at hand," said Zeus, waving his hand to dismiss the IM.

"What should he do with this traitor here?" Ares finished.

"We will take him to the realm of the faded where he will be tortured for eternity." Atropos replied. Most of the gods agreed.

"Ok, we're off." Clotho said. I was engulphed in a bright light.

**Aphrodite POV**

"What should we do with the traitor?" Poseidon asked. I felt love coming from the beach at Camp Half-Blood. The love was so strong that I squealed. I waved my hand and saw Aiden and Annabeth kissing.

"Back to the matter at hand..." Zeus started.

**Artemis POV**

Ha! I knew it! All males were the same. They were all power hungry and arrogant. Most people would agree to banish him. I would vote for him to stay, so that I could earn his trust and easily know when he would betray the gods if he ever returned.

**Hestia POV**

I was surprised that most of the council wanted to banish him. I knew for a fact that he was innocent. I don't know why Poseidon believed that Percy was a traitor. His other son may be the traitor.

**Aiden POV**

I bowed down to my master. He had stopped time to talk to me.

"How is our plan coming along?" He asked.

"The plan is working flawlessly, milord. Everyone believes that he isn't a hero and hates him. As a bonus, everyone believes that I am a hero and he is a traitor to your sister. The gods are currently discussing his punishment for betraying them." I replied. **(A/N anyone guess who his master is? It will be revieled in the next chapter! Review if you have a guess.)**

"Good, meanwhile continue with the plan. The next step, I believe, is stealing his girlfriend,"

"Yes, Milord" I said. Then he flashed out and resumed time.

**Percy POV**

I did not know what to expect. I reappeared next to an old fassion fruit stand.

Clotho began "Now we can explain. We are planning to take you to the void."

Lachesis continued "Where you will meat our father and become the first member and the commander of Chaos' army. You will be blessed by Chaos and have immortality."

"That is an honor, but why are you offering me this?" I asked

Atropos replied "If you do not agree, then the gods will fall. We think that they wanted to kill you do to someone messing with their minds. Do you agree?"

I hastily replied "Yes, I do." I was engulphed in a bright light, again.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Feel free to leave flames because I like s'mores and Hestia.**


	2. A New Family

**Percy: I won't say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Say it or else...**

**Percy: Or else what?**

**Me: Just say it.*stomps foot***

**Percy: What if I don't?**

**Artemis: You'll get an arrow where the sun don't shine!**

**Percy: *Gulp* TheCreatorOfEverything does not own anything! Except the plot.**

**Me: and Aiden Burito!**

**Percy: I've been trying to avoid saying that name.**

**Me: As promised in the last chapter, Aiden's master is named ... Drumroll, please... Chronos.**

**Percy: You ruined the surprise!**

**Artemis: Shut up, ****_boy_****.**

**Me: And, the moment we've all been waiting for: the story.**

**Artemis: Shut up and tell the story befor my idiot brother gets here.**

**Apollo: Watcha doing little sis?**

**Artemis: START TELLING THE STORY! QUICK! BEFORE I AM TEMPTED TO KILL APOLLO!**

**Apollo: ? What do you AUGH! You just had to stab me? Seriously? AUGH! again! I'll kill you! *Artemis leaves, followed by an angry apollo with Percy trying to stop him***

**Me: Well, that was wierd. but on with the story!**

**Percy POV**

I appeared in a white palace. there was a white man standing there. No, I'm not racist. He looked like a ghost, transparent and white.

"Hello, I'm Chaos" he said

"Um... Uh... Hi?" I replied

"I am the founder of the army of chaos, along with most things, including you and the gods."

"Err... Hi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Please don't kill me for not bowing! please! I beg of you!" I panicked. Chaos laughed.

"Actually, bowing is more likely to get you killed than not bowing with me."

"Oh"

"Now, it's time for you to get immortality, powers, and wings. You will be called Alpha. Then you will recruite anyone you want for my army." Chaos said.

This is not what I expected.

I wanted to say "Ok," but my ADHD got the better of me and I said "What kind of wings? I hope their BBQ wings, because I'm hungry."

"You are?" Chaos said as he snapped his finger making a buffet of food appear. I attacked it like I hadn't eaten in a week(Don't ask). Soon, nothing was left.

"But why did you offer me a place in your army? I'm just a demigod." I asked.

"So modest." Chaos said "you're just a demigod? You killed Gaea and Kronos easily! That's hard even for a god! now here we go!" He shot a ball of white energy at me. I fealt pain, but it lasted fir a few seconds. He shot another ball, and this time I fealt pain in my shoulder blades. He then shot a beam of energy at me. It felf like days of pain, but Chaos said that it was only a minute. Then he noticed my wings. He gasped. I looked back and saw that they were pure black.

"There is one more thing I want with you." Chaos said, "Follow me. " He lead me to what looked as the stables. There was one unicorn there. It looked like something people claimed was the shaddow horse.

Then a voice said 'Hello, I am the shadow horse. Who are you?'

I jumped at this and looked at the unicorn I thought 'I am Percy Jackson, but Chaos wants me to be called Alpha.'

'Bring forth a fire.' the unicorn commanded. I did just that by imagining a fire burning. 'You are the one, call me Skia' Skia said.

"Let's train," I said aloud.

"Recruit first!" Chaos commanded.

"Fine." I said.

I flashed away to Ogygia... I neaded to find Calypso. I appeared in the air.

**Calypso POV**

It was a normal day on Ogygia. Everything was going mpnormaly, until I noticed a fiery object decending. 'This is the end.' I thought. The object landed 100 yards away and caused a 50 yard crater. I ran to the crater.

"Oww. Note to self:never open wings while falling 100 miles per hour." A figure at the botom of the crater said. Wait... Wings?

"Hello?" I called out. The figure turned around.

"Oh. Hi. I was looking for you."

"How did you get here?"

"I tried to flashed in and enden up in the air."

"Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point, Eh? Well, I wanted to recruit you into the army of Chaos."

I gladly accepted and he flashed me out.

**Zeus POV**

Hermes came into the throme room.

"I have noticed a high energy signature on Ogygia. I fear that someone is trying to get Calypso off of the island, Lord Zeus" he said gravely. I was outraged. Someone was trying to get Calypso off Ogygia. I flashed there in time to notice a burst of light. And then silence. I checked everything. I was the only one there so I flashed out.

I hastily got to the throne room. I called a council meating. The gods would not be happy to hear this.

**Percy POV**

I continued retrieving heroes. Soon, I gathered Luke, Selane, Charles, Zoë and Calypso. They, in turn, each chose 100 soldiers and retrieved them. The army had about 500 people in it. That was my first day.

**I am Bob the TIME SKIP. I say "hi". See ya later. Audios.**

I ran after Alixdãr. He was the leader of a terrorist group. I had finally cornered him.

"Please don't kill me. I'll give you everything you want." He pleaded.

"And I want your head." I said as I chopped his head off.

I ran back to the ship and opened a wormhole to Chaos' palace. The ship sailed for 5 minutes and then landed.

I hopped out and told Chaos "The Mission was successful. Do you have another mission for me?"

"Yes, I do. Take the whole army and GoToEarthWhereThePrimordialsHeveRisenAndEliminateThem."

"What was that again?"

"The mission- is on earth. Go there and destroy the primaldials. Take the whole army." He said, not wanting me to get angry.

"WHAT!" I yelled "You promised me I wouldn't have to go back."

Just then a soldier came running in "Sir, we have an issue."

"What is it?" Chaos asked.

"Galaxy Furmedhed has exploded."

"Ok, go" Chaos replied. The soldier left.

Chaos ragged "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BLOWING STUFF UP?"

"Umm... Don't do it?" I squeaked.

"NOW LEAVE BEFORE I EXTERMINATE YOU" Chaos hollored.

I gathered the troops and got them on the ship. Skia would also come. Next stop... Earth.

**Me what do you think?**

**Percy: I love it! I got wings.**

**Apollo: I hate it! That traitor does not deserve to live!**

**Me: As you just saw, flames are accepted.**


End file.
